The things I do for Love
by anime-girl6
Summary: A monster atacks and Videl is it's target.Gohan is there to rescue her but...hehe no more to say go on read and reveiw


Authors note:dadodadooda...sorry for writing that...i feel hyper...and I don't even have anything to write...o.O...ummm this  
  
is the rewrite...i took the time to write the damn thing again....okies...dont mind me...read on ^_^  
  
Disclamer:Hmmm...if I did own DBZ...would I be writing this?!?!? Anyways im only eleven...and I dont own DBZ..doodadadeedada  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan and Videl walked through the main doors of Orange Star High.  
  
"Hopefully today we can be in peace." Videl sighed   
  
"Yeah, everyday this week we had a like a 24/7 job." Gohan replied.  
  
Gohan and Videl were the heroes of the city. The protector of good. The Great Saiyateam as they liked to call   
  
themselves. And lately the city had been needing them more than usual, and they had to skip a lot of time from classes for   
  
it. This was no problem to Videl since she was the daughter of Mr. Satan and the   
people of Satan city knew her as a crimefighter, but she did have a hard time hiding her identity. Along with Gohan, he   
  
needed to use the "I need to go to the bathroom" excuse along with making new ones, ever since people started to get   
  
suspicious of him. Everyone also got suspicious of him and Videl being together, doing something while he was in the   
  
"washroom" and while she was fighting crime because everytime Videl went out, he made up a lame excuse to go somewhere,   
  
which usualy took him the same amount of time as Videl did. Rumors spread around Orange Star High that they were dating,   
  
which they denied, but everyone knew they had a thing for each other.  
  
  
The two walked into an alley looking around. Once they took off they transformed into their Great Saiyaman costumes.  
  
They headed towards Gohan's house way out in the forest. Gohan slowed his pace for Videl to catch up, but then he suddenly   
  
stopped. His eyebrows narrowed and he clossed his eyes.   
  
"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked.   
  
"Do you feel that? I can sense something strong here, something..evil."  
  
"Yeah, it's very strong."  
  
"Let's go."   
  
They flew off in the dierection of the thing. After five minutes of flying they stopped in mid-air. "What the hell?"   
  
There in front of them stood a monster at least 5 times their size. Videl was used to seeing abnormal things but this  
  
was way too weird. "Gohan, have you ever seen this thing?" Videl asked him. "No... it just...appeared suddenly." *This is too  
  
weird. Where the hell did this thing come from, and why the hell is it here?* Gohan thought to himself. *Well, that doesn't   
  
matter now. Right now I have to take this freak away.*   
  
Gohan charged at the monster and attacked him with the back of his shoulder. To his surprise the monster hadn't even   
  
budged. "Grr. I guess this will be harder than I thought."  
He charged at the monster once again giving it his all. He kicked and punched, he finally gave up on doing that so he  
fired several ki blasts at it. The monster finally did notice. The monster then punched and kicked Gohan back, until Gohan   
  
fell to the ground.  
  
"Gohan!"   
  
Videl stood there in shock, why did she feel so much pain when Gohan had been hurt?Did she really care for him this much?  
  
The monster looked at her and charged.  
  
"Ahhhh!!"  
  
She crossed her arms in front of her face trying to protect herself. There was a sudden flash in front of her, Gohan   
  
flew and blocked her. He took the pain for her, little did he know him getting hurt gave her pain too.  
  
"Ahhhh." he shouted in pain.  
  
Gohan fell down onto a rock.He could bearly keep his eyes open.The monster started to charge at Videl again.Hitting her, as   
  
if it were just playing around.  
  
"V-Videl. GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"  
  
He stood up with ease.His eyes flashed Torqois to black and torquoise again, back and forth untill it stayed torquoise.   
  
Seeing Videl getting hurt gave him tremendous pain, more than when he thought about how many people Cell had hurt or seeing   
  
his father die. He cared for her so much, he loved her. His hair turned golden, he was now at a supersaiyan 2 stage.  
  
Videl was now being thrown around by the monster.She screamed in pain as it kicked her back. She was nearly unconcious.  
  
Gohan flew straight towards the monster and punching it in it's gut.That gave him enough time to carry Videl down to   
  
where she was safe.He set her down on a small hill.Then he shot an angry look at the monster.  
  
"You'll pay.No one hurts Videl." Gohan shouted is anger.  
  
Videl had heard this.He punched and kicked, but he was no match for the monster. The monster countered all his   
  
atacks. He started to play around with Gohan. It punched Gohan ,which he tried to block but was too weak. Gohan fell onto the  
  
ground with a hard thump.His golden hair and turquoise eyes returned to there normal color.He stood up slowly, and winced.He   
  
put his hands in front of him, preparing to do the kamehameha.  
  
"THIS IS FOR VIDEL!!KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"   
  
There was a flash whick blinded Videl for a second.She opened her eyes and the monster had disapeared.She looked at   
  
Gohan who had collapsed.He had used all his energy deafeting the monster.She ran to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Gohan,Gohan are you alright?" she asked in concern  
  
"I-I've been b-b-better."   
  
He tried to smile at her but was even to weak to do that.Videl forced herself not to cry but she couldn't keep it in.She   
  
broke down into tears.  
  
"D-don't cry Vi-Videl.I can't st-stand to see you l-like that."  
  
Gohan wiped away some of her tears.Videl swolled hard.  
  
"Why did you do that Gohan?"  
  
"It hurts to see you in pain."  
  
Videl again cried,why did she care so much for him?Did she love him?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"B-because I love you."  
  
Videl hugged him crying still. Not because she was sad but because Gohan loved her. She kissed him deeply and   
  
passionetly. They broke apart.  
  
I love you too."  
  
Gohan smiled at her and kissed her again..  
  
The End!  
  
Authors Note: I know i didn't do much change...but oh well just a small rewrite plz review ^_^ 


End file.
